


Another Meeting

by spowell Once and Future Series (SPowell)



Series: Once and Future [40]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, post canon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Once%20and%20Future%20Series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur takes Merlin lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Meeting

Arthur walks into Buy the Book with a shopping bag in his arms.

“Merlin, I just heard the most disturbing carol about a grandmother getting run over by a reindeer. What---“

Arthur stops dead in his tracks at the sight of Merlin’s face. “Merlin, what’s wrong?”

He sets the lunch he brought down on the counter and walks around it to where Merlin stands looking white as the snow falling outside.

“Merlin?” Arthur puts his hands on each side of Merlin’s face and Merlin focuses on him before smiling the widest smile Arthur’s seen in a while.

“Arthur—do you know who just came in here?”

“Who?” Arthur takes a deep breath in and lets it out. Merlin had _scared_ him!

“Will! Will, that’s who!”

Arthur frowns, thinking back. He removes his coat, damp from walking in the snow. “Will…do you mean your friend who was killed in Ealdor?”

Merlin nods vigorously. “That’s right! My best friend from Ealdor! He didn’t recognize me, of course, but he looked the same, Arthur! And I struck up a conversation with him, and he said he’d come back in tomorrow. He was in here buying his little girl a book. He has a daughter! In this life he lived to grow up and be happy.”

Merlin’s grin is contagious, and Arthur can’t help mirroring it.

“I’m glad, Merlin.”

“In all these years, I haven’t seen any of these people. And then you return, and they’re popping up everywhere! What does it mean?”

Arthur shrugs. “I don’t know. Does it have to mean something?”

Arthur goes to lock the door and put the Closed sign in the window. Merlin picks up the food and heads for the back room.

“You’ve got to admit it’s weird.”

“I suppose. Maybe…oh, I don’t know.” Arthur sits down heavily. He really has no idea why he came back, only he’d happy that he did and happy to be with Merlin.

Merlin studies him before getting the sandwiches and chips out of the bag.

“There are two days until Christmas,” Merlin says as he loads their plates. “We should have your father—I mean Anthony—over. Maybe for Christmas Eve.”

“That would be nice.” Arthur’s been meaning to get together with Anthony again. “I’ll call him later and ask.”

Merlin nods. “Did you get the tree back together?”

“Yes, and Aithusa’s been pouting under the bed all day.”

“You shouted at her.”

“She knocked our tree over!”

“She was only doing what comes natural—climbing it.”

“Yes, well, she won’t climb it again, or I’ll skin her hide.”

“Arthur!” Merlin shakes his head and takes another bite of sandwich. “This is delicious.” He licks his lips. “Did you make this bread?”

Arthur nods. He’s been baking a lot lately. If he didn’t do so much sword fighting, he’d be fat. Merlin seems to have the kind of metabolism that burns up everything he eats as soon as he puts it in his mouth.

When they’ve finished lunch, Arthur helps Merlin with the rush of last minute shoppers that come in on their lunch breaks.

Then he gives Merlin a kiss and walks home. When Arthur enters the flat, Aithusa’s playing with a Christmas bauble, but the tree’s still standing, so Arthur lets it slide. He dials Anthony’s number.

“Anthony, Arthur here. Merlin and I would like it if you’d come over Christmas Eve for dinner.”

“Why, that would be lovely, Arthur! I’d be pleased to.” The obvious pleasure in Anthony’s tone makes Arthur warm inside.

Arthur gives Anthony their address and they talk for a bit more before hanging up.

Arthur’s soaking in the tub with dinner simmering on the stove when he hears Merlin arrive home.

Arthur cocks his head, listening to Merlin talk to Aithusa, undoubtedly petting her silly. He grins when he hears, “Where’s your other daddy, hmm? Where is he?”

“I’m in the tub!” Arthur calls, placing his arms on the sides and sinking down low in water so hot it steams around him.

Merlin appears at the bathroom door and waggles his eyebrows. “Well, now, isn’t this a delightful sight. Makes me miss those times I bathed you in that enormous tub in the castle.”

“Merlin, were you ogling your king during his baths?” Arthur pretends to be shocked.

“Definitely, yes. I always did appreciate your backside.”

Arthur props his foot up on the edge of the tub. “Oh? And what about my frontside?”

“Always a pleasure to wash,” Merlin says, eyes moving down Arthur’s body to where his cock is taking interest in the conversation. He begins to strip off his clothes.

“Why don’t you lean up and let me in there?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Arthur scoots forward as a naked Merlin steps into the tub behind him and sits, legs encircling Arthur’s body.

“Ah, this feels wonderful,” Merlin groans, leaning back onto the bath pillow. Arthur adjusts his position and lies back against Merlin’s chest, Merlin’s arms coming up around him.

“We had another big crowd in after you left. They all seemed to want that new book about the vampires. I knew I should have ordered more.”

“I’m sorry; I should have stayed.”

“It was fine, just busy for a while.”

Arthur can feel Merlin’s cock pressed against the small of Arthur’s back. Merlin rubs over Arthur’s wet chest with his hand, fingers pausing to caress the nipples. Arthur moans.

“Like that?” Merlin asks in Arthur’s ear, voice husky and so sexy, Arthur immediately wants him.

“You know I do.”

The air in the room is cold on Arthur’s bent knees. He turns in Merlin’s arms and kisses him, pausing to nibble on Merlin’s lips and lick at his teeth. He feels Merlin hardening against his belly.

“I have dinner on the stove,” Arthur says into Merlin’s neck. Merlin’s breathing quickly now, his hands squeezing Arthur’s bum. Arthur gasps when one of Merlin’s fingers slips into his crack to trace his puckered hole.

“We have to finish washing,” Merlin says, and his hand withdraws, coming back covered in soap. He inserts his slick finger inside Arthur, and Arthur moans again before biting gently at Merlin’s bare shoulder. He tastes of bathwater and Merlin, and Arthur begins to lick stripes up Merlin’s neck, pausing to suck in Merlin’s earlobe.

Merlin pushes his finger in deeper, curling it, and Arthur shivers.

“You’d better not be teasing me,” Arthur says before plundering Merlin’s mouth with his tongue.

They somehow manage to get out of the tub and onto a towel in front of the tree.

“Come on, on your knees,” Merlin urges, voice harsh with need. He gives little pinches to Arthur’s arse, making Arthur jump.

Arthur kneels on the towel, arse in the air. At the first swipe of Merlin’s tongue, he shivers and cries out, fingers digging into the carpet.

“God, you taste good,” Merlin growls. “My king has the prettiest arse hole in the land.”

Arthur sucks in a breath at the feel of Merlin’s tongue entering him. His legs shake, and he’s making embarrassing keening noises as Merlin holds Arthur open with his thumbs and eats him out.

“Inside me, now,” Arthur grunts, and Merlin gets up on his knees, swiping his cock head over Arthur’s hole, which Arthur knows shines with Merlin’s saliva. The thought makes him harder, and he reaches down and grasps his cock.

“You want me to fuck you now, Sire?” Merlin asks, and Arthur’s belly flips. They both get off on this scenario—minds on what it might have been like had they acted on their attraction so long ago.

“Yes,” Arthur says, and Merlin pushes in.

It’s a fast and furious fuck, with Merlin moaning loudly enough to cover Arthur’s grunts and groans. The baubles on the tree begin to dance, Merlin’s magic going wild in the room. Aithusa runs for the bedroom, skidding on the floor in her haste to hide under the bed.

Merlin’s fingers dig into Arthur’s hips, and Arthur’s pleasure mounts. He strokes his cock and Merlin shifts, hitting Arthur’s prostate so hard, Arthur jumps forward.

“I’m going to fill you up,” Merlin pants.

“Yes…yes…fuck me, Merlin!” Arthur wiggles his arse and then contracts it around Merlin’s cock, and Merlin yells, hips jerking. It’s enough to send Arthur over the edge, and he spurts onto the towel, every muscle in his body clenching.

“So good,” he mutters into the terrycloth.

Merlin withdraws, and a second later Arthur feels a finger pushing the spunk back into Arthur’s body. He chuckles into the towel. “Trying to impregnate me, Merlin?”

“I would if I could.” Merlin kisses each of Arthur’s arse cheeks before dragging himself up. “Come on, let’s have dinner. I’m starving!”

Arthur rolls over and stares up into the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree. “You go ahead. I’ll be there in a minute.”

He dozes, the sound of Merlin puttering about in the kitchen lulling him into half-sleep, until the licking of a scratchy tongue on his leg rouses him for dinner.

 

 

 

 


End file.
